はあの日の約束
by SamLim29
Summary: I was sent here on a mission. And I intend to fulfill it.


It was raining when the train pulled up at the Inaba station.

I opened up my cell phone with a_ click_, my suitcase in my other hand as I made my way off the train, winding my way through the overflowing terminal. I stayed behind a pillar as people opened up umbrellas and shrugged on winter coats. No one surveyed the station like they were searching for a fourteen-year-old they'd never met. Apparently, no one expected me.

Resigned to the fact that I would have to wait for my ride to arrive, I set my suitcase down, and checked my assigned schedule for the next day.

_7.00 am – Wake up_

_8.00 am – Head to school. (Check enclosed map for further directions.)_

_3.00 pm – School finishes. Head home to change._

_4.00pm – Eat a quick snack, and then explore the town._

_6.00pm – Shower and eat dinner._

_7.00pm – Study and complete assignments._

_10.00pm – Review information_

_11.00pm – Bed_

I was torn between following my superior's orders and just hailing a cab to take me to the apartment.

My phone shrilled, once, twice. I checked my inbox. The message was simple and brief.

_The driver is waiting for you outside. It's an Audi, A2._

Once again, I picked up my luggage and headed out. There was a rumble of thunder overhead. The light drizzle that had once splattered the windows had turned into a downpour, and the rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it felt as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over my head.

I hurried into the black sedan, my hair plastered to my face and my clothes sticking to me like a second skin.

"Drive on." I instructed the driver, who inclined his head respectfully at my arrival.

The car whizzed through the dark town roads in a flash, the scenery passing by in a blur. I rested my head against the leather of the seat, and tried not to think about what awaited me.

"Here we are." The driver slowed the car to a stop and popped the trunk.

The rain was still coming down, hard, and I shivered as he opened the door and helped me out.

Almost immediately, a porter appeared, and whisked my bag off.

"Thank you very much for the ride." I bowed to the driver thankfully, and he brushed aside my thanks with a wave of his hand.

"It's no problem. You look after yourself now."

I put on a brave smile, one that I didn't really feel. "I will, thank you."

And without a single backward glance, I walked into the apartment.

Immediately, I was surrounded by the silence that only money could buy. I wandered down the hallway, and into my bedroom. My suitcase was already there, propped up on the chair of the study table. The floral wallpaper could have come straight from George Washington's house. The hearth and mantle were glossy white. Antique furniture, inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl, was scattered around the room. There was a huge four-poster bed, with a lace canopy, and a stale, seldom-used smell clung to the sheets.

I found a walk-in closet, and it was in this oak-lined cupboard the size of a box-room that I found my school uniforms. Around one quarter of the space was taken up by the black uniforms, all of them neatly pressed and sponged, looking as if they belonged in Harrods, or Yeager.

If I tried to fool myself, I could have imagined this place as some fancy hotel, until I spotted my favourite rabbit doll, worn-out and frayed, propped against the pillows. And several framed pictures of my old friends perched on the nightstand next to me.

My brother's smiling face brought reality crashing back. It took everything I had not to run out of the apartment and call the chauffer back, but I steeled my nerves, whispered to myself, _don't be a coward,_ and headed into the bathroom for a hot shower.

I came out of the shower feeling languid and content. My hair straggled around my face and down my waist in fragrant tangles, and I was dressed in my softest flannel nightgown. I plopped down on the plush bed, and hugged my knees to my chest.

I was expecting a call from my superior, and she did not disappoint.

My phone rang at 9.00 pm sharp. I put my phone on speaker, and I spoke into it tonelessly.

"Prompt as always, I see, Boss."

"Hah. I do have a reputation to keep, after all. As well as a busy schedule. I assume that you've arrived safely?"

"Of course I have. Fancy place you've got here."

"One of the perks of being… Well, you know."

I did know. She didn't have to say it.

"Your schedule is on your phone. Be sure to adhere to it."

"I will. It's what you sent me here for, after all."

"You sound bitter. Maybe I should have sent-"

"No! I'll be fine. I know what I have to do! The usual, right?"

"Well, that's true, but…"

"_I'll be fine_. I… I know what's at stake here. I won't screw up again. Not this time. So… Please. Trust me."

"Okay. But if I detect even _one_ hint of a problem, I'm taking you off the case."

"That won't happen."

"Okay. If you're sure. But be careful. And call me every night. Don't forget your medicine. Three times a day, before meals."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, especially since you just got released from the hospital."

"Oh, no, it's fine. The whole situation seems… Intriguing."

"Hah. Well, that's certainly one way of putting it. I'll email you whatever we manage to find out."

"Understood."

"Also… You don't have to act so formal around me. We've known each other for… Quite a while now, and..."

"That would be impolite. You are my superior. I will not let my personal life affect my work."

I heard her sigh deeply.

"I wish I could believe that. Well, goodnight, Kanoko. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I hung up, and crawled into bed, trying my best to ignore what she had just said.

_I have to prove my worth. For __**his**__ sake._


End file.
